


Trust Goes Both Ways

by cappachii



Category: Cassian Andor - Fandom, Jyn Erso - Fandom, RebelCaptain - Fandom, Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: I like to keep people on the edge of their seat, I refuse to believe that Chirrut is actually gone, Jyn's so good at pretending she's okay, Multi, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, RogueOne, Starwars - Freeform, multichapter because I can't control myself, please help Cassian because he doesn't deserve any of this, really cheesy cringey title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappachii/pseuds/cappachii
Summary: They've been given a second chance, but they've got a hell of a lot to work on now.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrie Fisher (please send her hope :c)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carrie+Fisher+%28please+send+her+hope+%3Ac%29).



"...hurts, doesn't it?"

The thin white blankets rustled a bit, and a young man gently lifted himself up, confusion etched on features that had been still for weeks. He blinked a few times to gather his bearings before looking around, only to stop and lock eyes with a figure sitting by his bedside.

Immediately, he shot upwards, only to be caught by wires. He yelped in pain and jumped back, hitting his head against the wall and swearing. The girl's eyes were flashing with a mixture of emotions - relief, mostly, but sadness as well - and she slowly pushed herself up to join the man where he nursed the arm he had jarred from its IVs.

She was uncharacteristically silent as she sat next to him, eyes downcast and hands folded in her lap. It was as though she feared to look at him because she didn't want to show weakness. He, on the other hand, had absolutely no dignity left.

"Jyn," he whispered, reaching a wire-free arm out to touch her shoulder cautiously.

She turned to him, tears flashing emerald against her eyes. "Cassian, my God, we were so worried about you..."

Gently pushing his arm out of the way, she wrapped herself around him, engulfing him in a wave of emotions he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

She reached out to smooth his hair down, staring pointedly into her partner's big brown eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"You," he breathed effortlessly.

She stifled a chuckle and settled for a smile. "I mean, what was happening?"

"Ah. The...the beach. Yeah? The beach."

Her eyes were sad; the fire he loved so much was dimmed almost to extinction. She hovered over him, shaky hands resting on his shoulders, looking like she was fighting tears more than she'd fought anything in her life. It was easy, reaching out and cradling her chin in his hand, and, when skin met skin, he felt tears prick his own eyes. She leaned into the touch, her freckled nose crinkling a bit as she searched his face.

"You're hurt, Cassian; really, really hurt. Shot twice and with third degree burns. You...took the brunt of the impact; you protected me." She shied away, biting her lip, then turned to him with eyes flashing in anger. "Damn it, Cassian, you know I can take care of myself! Why'd you just-"

"-I just did," he hissed, laying back on the pillow and feeling exhaustion rush through his veins. "I just did what felt right in the moment. I was protecting myself just as much as I was protecting you, y'know; it seemed like the most comfortable way to die when it came down to it."

She leaned down and buried her face in his chest, and he winced as he heard muffled sobs. His hands flew to her hair in a spontaneous act of comfort.

"I barely know you," she sighed. "I barely know you but I wanted to give up when they said we had lost you. My mom, my dad, Chirrut and Baze and Bodhi...K2-SO. I really didn't know any of them all that well - even my parents vanished before I could really understand them. You're all I have."

"I know."

And then she looked up and he realized how pretty she was. She looked even more like a wreck than usual - it was obvious she hadn't slept in a while, what with that pink rings and purple bags under her eyes and her lips chapped from chewing them from stress, and her cheeks were streaked with tears, but she was just as beautiful as he remembered her. She was that sort of beautiful that was hard to recognize; she wasn't the girl men would cluelessly lust after. But, once you noticed, you couldn't miss it. He smiled to himself as she drew closer, looking at him as if asking for permission, a mixture of hope and complete and utter terror in her eyes.

They were centimeters away from touching when Cassian pulled away.

Jyn blinked, feeling her heart drop, and swallowed thickly, bowing her head. 

"Jyn. Look at me."

After a few moments, she did.

"Listen, I want this just as much as you do. Maybe more. But I don't want this to be a spontaneous thing; I don't want something impulsive that'll mean nothing after it's all said and done. You said it yourself - we barely know each other. What if we don't mesh well out of combat? What if something happens and we aren't ready to deal with it? Jyn, I don't want to be another disappointment for you. I want you to trust me."

Tears were creeping down her face, but she was smiling and her eyes held a flickering light. 

"Trust goes both ways."

He grinned, ignoring the sting of the cut on his lip, and pulled her in for another hug. She held him tight, and he felt her smile against his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief as his sore muscles relaxed.

"I'm so happy you're okay," she whispered, fire back in her voice.

"I have to say I agree," he teased.

They stayed there a few moments longer before retracting, faces glowing with a newfound strength. Cassian stretched a bit, reveling in the warmth still staining his body where Jyn had been, and Jyn shook out her numbed legs. 

She turned to head out of the room, but looked back and shot another grin in her comrade's direction.

"I'm going to make you trust me, Cassian Andor."

He snickered. "I have no doubt you will, Jyn Erso."

The door shut, and he leaned against the metal headboard and sighed.

"No doubt at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RebelCaptain wrecks me ;A;
> 
> Hey, Merry Christmas Eve (and first day of Hannukah)! It's a Star Wars Christmas for me, not gonna lie - I've been completely and obsessively consumed in this hell - and I've been absolutely TORTURING my boyfriend with constant panicking, so it was the least I could do to throw a quick first chapter out there. I have no idea if this'll be received well, but it's sUPER fun to write so far, so I might just continue it anyway, lmao.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and thanks for coming!!  
> ~ Chii


	2. Chapter Two

"What the hell is that?"

Jyn laughed, a warm sound in a cold room, and her eyes painted her face in hues of green and gold. Her head was wrapped in a bandage - a party foul when she got up too fast, blacked out, and hit her head on the metal side table, resulting in a nasty gouge on her temple and impressive bruising - and she leaned on a crutch, but she was, as to be expected, a bit better than Cassian. The captain had to be put in a full-body cast, much to his chagrin and Jyn's inexplicable joy (the teasing was endless), and his burns still caused him massive amounts of pain, but the constant company of the snarky sergeant made the pain a little more worth it. After finding out that the Force really had "been" with their comrades - Chirrut and Baze were discovered in a sea of shrapnel and debris and were currently in critical condition, and Bodhi had miraculously dragged himself from the rubble and, despite a hard blow to the head, seemed to be recovering - and even with the very real issue of internal damage a deadly possibility for them all, their eyes shone with hope and their footsteps were light.

Except for Cassian whom, of course, hadn't been able to step anywhere.

Currently, Jyn was standing at the entrance to Cassian's hospital room, a strange gold object in her hand and a proud grin on her face. Cassian hissed through his teeth but looked at her fondly all the same. She hobbled closer, leaning the crutch against the bed frame and collapsing at the end of it, unconsciously careful not to land on him. She held the object - some sort of motherboard, now that he really saw it - and let it glitter a bit in the artificial light before turning to him and handing it over.

"My question stands."

She grinned.

"Are you always this grateful?"

He sighed, flipping the object over and over in his hands, still wholeheartedly confused.

"Thank you. Now what the hell is this?"

Jyn dug her elbow into the mattress and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Some interesting data was found in the Imperial data vault," she mused lightheartedly. Cassian raised an eyebrow. "It seems as though they were even more thorough than we had thought; they really did record everything."

"Okay?"

"And a good amount of data had come from a strange-looking folder pretty well-hidden in the depths of the files. After perusing the system a bit, the council found something particularly unique - there was a very detailed registry of every Imperial habitant."

"Just tell me what it is, Jyn."

She laughed. "As impatient as usual, I see. Maybe you'd be more interested in seeing for yourself, then."

She took the board from him and beckoned towards the door, and Cassian held his tongue as a sleek black Imperial-model droid came rolling in.

"This," she grinned, "might be familiar."

She handed the object to the droid, who began a strange pattern of beeping before scanning the board thoroughly. Cassian's jaw went slack, and she turned, giggling at his expression. She'd got him, all right.

After about a minute of what was clear was reprogramming, the droid stomped over to the stunned captain.

"Cassian, the least you could do is avoid getting yourself killed after I've done the work and sacrificed myself for you."

"K," he whispered, wringing his hands a bit as he looked at the mechanical face of his long-lost best friend. "K, this is amazing. I've never been more thankful that you were a traitor."

Jyn snickered.

"K2," she laughed, "it's convenient that you can reprogram any droid and take it over like a parasyte." 

K2 visibly bristled, narrowing his eyelike sensors at her.

"But I'm happy you're back."

"I am as well, Jyn Erso." The droid looked at her curiously, and she leaned against the wall to steady herself, smiling lightly.

"Can you do that with Cassian, too? His body's a bit of a mess."

K2 looked down at the captain, reaching over to put a metal hand on his forehead. 

"His temperature is normal."

Jyn held onto the wall, laughing much more than the joke was worth. Cassian watched curiously as she struggled to catch her breath, almost falling a few times until K2 brought up a chair and demanded she sit down. The droid was on standby next to her and, though she didn't notice, he seemed to be watching her very carefully. It dawned on Cassian that Jyn might have connected with it more than she'd realized.

"I see the captain managed to take most of the blast," K2 hummed, looking at him pointedly. "I do assume that was a conscious choice he made." He locked onto Jyn next. "He cares about you."

She laughed, and Cassian hid his face in the blankets, cursing himself.

"He said it was impulse, but I'd like to think that I mean more to him than that."

Cassian grunted, pretending he hadn't bothered to hear her.

Suddenly, she was very close to him, hair tickling his face as she smirked at him. He felt heat creep into his cheeks and fucked his head.

"Knock it off, Jyn."

She snickered and pulled away, choosing to ruffle his hair instead. He breathed out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. When he looked up, K2 had on the most smug expression a robot could possibly have; Cassian shot him a glare before snuggling back into the blankets.

"I want to go assist in the training facility."

It was a simple statement but it sent Cassian nearly flying across the room.

"That would be a highly foolish idea," K2 stated, moving to straighten Cassian's bedsheets after helping him sit back.

Jyn blew a strand of hair back from her face and fixed her bright green eyes on her human comrade. 

"I can't just sit here while they're fighting." 

Cassian immediately understood, but he still shook his head incredulously.

"Jyn, you're still recovering. It'd be stupid to just jump out there and hurt yourself again. There's no immediate danger we're in, and we can't battle our way into the critical condition ward and rally them into fixing themselves. This is out of our hands; there's nothing we can do."

"You're wrong." Her voice was quiet, but the venom in it made Cassian's skin crawl. "You're wrong, Cassian. I stayed hidden from Krennic when I was a child, and do you know what happened? My mother was shot and my father was taken by the Imperials as a tool to create a planet killer. Maybe, if I had done something about it..."

Her face was hidden in the shadows of the room, and she was guarding herself, arms crossed tightly over her chest, but she was shaking. An uncomfortable silence settled over the room for a few moments, Cassian chewing over his words.

"Jyn, you're so much prettier when there's a smile on your face."

Her hands flew to her sides and she looked up with a glare dripping with venom. "How do you think I'm supposed to live like this, just waiting everything out? I-"

And then she bowed her head, taking unsteady breaths as she tried to regain her composure. When she looked up, her eyes were solemn, and Cassian nodded at her in silent acknowledgement.

"And even if I still say no?"

A hint of a smile graced her lips.

"I'll still go."

"That's what I assumed," he laughed. "Just promise me you'll be careful. And, uh, thank you for K2. There's something I'd like to do for you in return."

Jyn shook her head vigorously. "I did nothing - the scavengers found the plans and contacted me and everything. I'm just the messenger."

He sighed, running a hand through his severely unkempt hair. 

"I want to do something for you."

She smiled. "And if I say no?"

"I'll still do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAPPY BOXING DAY! I hope everyone had a really good Christmas (or first few days of Hannukah). I'm kinda blown away at how fast the first chapter of this thing was viewed, and I'm REALLY grateful for it, so thank you. I'm super thrilled that you guys seemed to enjoy it. The third chapter should be up somewhat quickly (I just need to check my research before finishing it, since I want it to be as accurate as possible). Again, thank you so much for all of your support so far. 
> 
> ~ Chii


	3. Chapter 3

She was cleared from the constant care unit four weeks after her arrival at the hospital, and, naturally, the second she was released, she headed straight for the training facility. A big glass wall enclosed the gym from the main hub of the hospital, and a sleek white droid manned the desk, looking as bored as a droid could look. Jyn slid in her slippers across the polished floor, grabbing the desktop a bit for support as she stumbled up to it. 

"Hi," she smiled breathlessly. "I'd like to request access to the training facility. I was cleared from the 24 Hour this morning."

The droid's sensors blinked a few times before it flipped through a book and omitted a mechanical-sounding sigh.

"Jyn Erso, is it?"

She shook her head excitedly.

"It says here you aren't permitted into the facility without assistance."

Jyn cocked her head, more puzzled than annoyed. "Assistance? The doctor cleared me without mentioning any needing of assistance."

The sound of someone approaching turned Jyn's attention behind her, and she whirled around to see the smug face of Cassian Andor. He was tucked into a wheelchair, still on pretty heavy meds and generally very weak, but his eyes were regaining their light and humor he had never showcased before was beginning to appear. He still had an IV in his arm, but his skin was back to a normal color, and K2-SO was no longer hovering by his side like a worried mother. Jyn raised an eyebrow.

"Cass, what are you up to?"

He just laughed. "After all this time, Jyn Erso, you still don't trust me?"

"Trust and dependence are two different things," she mused, an elbow still on the counter. "I wasn't aware I needed your assistance to access the training facility."

"Ah," he smiled, wrapping the jacket he was wearing a little tighter, "it's not me that will be assisting you, Jyn."

A few unfamiliar beeps sounded from behind him, and a little white and orange droid came literally rolling towards the counter. Jyn leapt back in shock, hitting her spine against the desk table and helping in pain, and stared at the droid with stunned eyes. It almost resembled a snowman - two separate parts that ground together like gears to move it - and it had no visible limbs, something uncharacteristic of any droid she'd ever seen. It beeped a few more times, approaching Jyn more hesitantly now that it registered her reaction, and she cautiously bent down, eyes still locked on a thoroughly amused Cassian.

"We call it BB-8," he nodded, tapping out an unrecognizable rhythm on his knee in a sort of stress-relief mechanism. "I got bored with all that time in the ICU. K2 found a pad of paper and eventually got his hands on spare parts and it became my little project."

Jyn just stared. "You made it?"

Cassian laughed. "I didn't dream of being a scrappy undercover rebel captain, y'know. I grew up wanting to be an engineer." He turned to the side, eyes narrowing. "Some things just don't turn out."

Jyn was about to reach out when Cassian smiled briskly and made a move to go back to his unit. She bit her tongue, stowing her questions for another time, and settled for keeping her cool.

"Thank you, Cassian. I'll take good care of it. It...knows what to do, then?"

"More or less," the captain shrugged. "It's really just there, as of right now, to go and get help in case anything goes wrong."

Jyn's lips curled into a smile as she glanced at her comrade once more.

"The emergency personnel is who is programmed to be notified first, right?"

Cassian hissed between his teeth, and Jyn laughed, a silvery sound more genuine than what he'd heard in quite a while.

"You're hopeless, Cass."

Even while muffling his words in his shoulder, he sounded indignant. She opened her mouth to tease him a bit more - use the opportunity to her advantage - but a nudge near her foot turned her attention downward to the gently beeping droid beneath her.

"BB-8 wants to get going," the captain grinned, looking over his shoulder once more before starting towards the recovery wing. "Stop by my room once you're done!"

"Will do, Captain."

She turned to a now-empty counter and blinked in confusion before finding a key card under her fingertips.

"Guess it's all ours, then, isn't it?" 

Jyn held open the door for the little droid, who rolled in like it owned the place, and then slipped through it herself. The training facility's patrons had thinned a bit with all the advanced trainees on a volunteer mission clearing the rubble in Jedha (a mission she had desperate wanted to attend but had been strictly forbidden both by doctors and Cassian), but those who remained turned to stare. Jyn shifted a bit in her shoes, sucking in a breath, and nodded to herself in last-minute resolve before making her way down the walkway.

A hero, they called her. But she couldn't help but feel any less celebrated as she rounded the corner and shoved her shoulder against the door to the warm-up room. A miracle. But all she felt was the heaviness in her heart of the friends hanging on for dear life as she slammed her newly-healed fists into the punching bag, gritting her teeth. 

Stardust.

And suddenly, hearing nothing but the breath rushing out of her lungs, she fell. 

She had made it out alive, and was making an impressive recovery. She had the opportunity to start again as a respected member of the rebellion. She could use her experience to be a role model for others. She could hone her skills and teach others to fend for themselves, strengthening the rebellion one trainee at a time. She could live to see the cause she risked her life for succeed.

But she had lost the kyber crystal in the explosion, the cherished necklace she had kept as the last reminder of her parents. The last shred of her childhood. 

It was gone, and so was she.


End file.
